


The Cat and The Crow

by MysteriousFire13



Series: The “What If?” Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY
Genre: Gen, Just a what if scenario that’s been in my head for awhile, ha, it’s just a chat between Qrow and chat, ladybug gets protective, other characters are only mentioned, she doesn’t show up much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousFire13/pseuds/MysteriousFire13
Summary: Chat’s always been one that could adapt. But his power is a dangerous one, and it scares people. Luckily there’s someone who can give him some good advice.





	The Cat and The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> This has been swirling in my head for awhile. This takes place in a time where multiple universes have suddenly converged together. Why, well it’s up to you. I may post more oneshots in this time, who knows. Hope you enjoy.

The moon gleamed in the night sky above the lights of Paris. Parisians everywhere were settling in for the night, from the baker and his wife to the mayor and his daughter.

A shadow leaped from roof to roof. Green cat eyes glanced around, looking carefully around before  
moving on. It was the hero known as Chat Noir, who was currently doing patrol while his partner Ladybug patrolled the other half of the city. With his suit mimicking that of a black cat, he easily blended in.

Chat let out a sigh as he slowed down, running a hand through his blond hair and messing it up further. Things had become hectic lately thanks to all the universes connecting together. New beings, new heroes, new villains that he could never have even imagined suddenly were able to enter his home and he into theirs.

Although, he mused as he sat down on the edge of a building, it did have its perks. New worlds meant new things to learn, new things to experiment and new people to meet.

He had already met so many interesting people-there was a boy who was loud and had a huge smile on his face, strawhat on his head as he boasted to everyone he would be Pirate King (which Chat guessed he should be concerned about? Pirates weren't exactly good, he thought).

There was a guy dressed in green who looked a lot like an elf, but apparently was what was known as a Hyrulian in his universe (he couldn't-or wouldn't-talk, but his presence was strong, and Chat could tell this guy wasn't someone to mess with).

And then there was a girl who looked a LOT like Red Riding Hood who had run around in a blur excitedly, chattering about every weapon she could spot (which Chat couldn't blame, there were a LOT of awesome weapons).

It was this last one that really started what happened that day, all because she tripped....

Chat had been standing in a corner with Ladybug, comparing adventures with a pair who had introduced themselves as Maka and Soul when they heard someone yelp and then a crash.

Looking up, they saw a large pillar falling toward them. Apparently the girl had tripped and accidentally fell into the pillar, causing it to tip over. Everyone ran out of the way, except for Chat who thought nothing more than to protect his Lady.

So of course, he ran towards it.

 _("CHAT, NO!!"_  
"What the hell is he doing?!"  
"WRONG WAY DUDE!!")

He frowned in determination, before shouting, "CATACLYSM!!" His hand became surrounded in a familiar black aura, and he quickly placed it onto the falling pillar.

Instantly, his touch transformed and corrupted the stone pillar, making it shrivel up into ash as the bad luck magic traveled across it. Soon it scattered to the ground around him, black dust everywhere.

He sighed in relief, standing up straight. Ladybug ran up to him, looking both angry and relieved. "Chat! What were you thinking?!"

He smiled at her, going into a bow and taking her hand. "Of you, my Lady. And of all these innocent bystanders, of course." He smiled cheekily at her as she pulled her hand away, huffing.

"Whoa! That was AWESOME!" Chat's ears perked up and he turned around to see a green kid with pointed ears and a black and purple outfit. He grinned. "What was that?"

Chat smiled kindly. "My special power, Cataclysm. I give bad luck to anything I touch."

"Bad luck? THAT'S what that was?" Another asked, mystified. She had white hair up in a crooked ponytail, and wore a short white dress with a matching jacket. "You can't be serious. You turned it to ash."

"Chat's power can vary on damage. He can speed up decay like you just saw, and can also cause malfunctions in technology. It's all based around bad luck and destruction, which is where his power is from." Ladybug explained, smiling proudly. Chat grinned.

"Purrrrcisely, my Lady! And my Lady's powers are based around good luck and creation. Her Lucky Charm can create any object that will solve a problem, no matter how unlikely. That and her amazing skills at creating a plan help us defeat HawkMoth's Akumas!" He beamed at her, while she rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Some of the others murmured interest, looking their way with curiosity and wonder. Ladybug shook her head, while glancing at Chat. "Chat, aren't you forgetting something?..."

She tapped her hand and he looked at his ring, paling at seeing only 3 minutes left before he would detransform. "Oops! Wait here my Lady, this cat has to run!" He quickly ran off to find a place to hide.

\---

After that, things had started to change....at least, when it came to him. Before, people had gladly chatted (he smiled at the mental pun) with him and Ladybug, at ease and happy to know more heroes. But now....

His ears drooped. People were scared of him. They only approached him when he was around Ladybug, and even then they had their attention towards her. He doesn't mind that exactly, his Lady deserves all the attention she gets.....but the looks he gets do hurt.

He looked at his hands. He didn't understand why people were so scared. When they told of their acts in Paris, they talked about their powers. Then again, it's one thing to hear about it and another to see it in action. But it's not like he used his powers for evil....they knew that, right?

"They should. And it's a good thing you don't. I can imagine what would happen if you touched a person with that."

Chat jumped, visibly startled. Did he say that aloud? He got up into a fighting stance, his staff extended to use. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted.

The voice chuckled.....behind him? He turned around immediately and blinked. Wait.....he knew this guy.

Qrow Branwen was leaning lazily on the roof railing. His flask was in his hand, and he took a sip as he raised an eyebrow at him. Chat was confused. "Uh.....Mr. Branwen? Why are you here?"

Everyone knew Qrow Branwen. It was hard not to, considering the first time he showed up to the HQ Ruby Rose ( _oh yeah, that was her name_ , Chat recalled, remembering the girl who knocked over the pillar) had run up to him and hugged him while shouting her excitement at seeing "her uncle Qrow." Her sister then followed her, also excited enough to give him a bear hug. Many people give him respect, ever since they found out he was the one who had taught Ruby to fight (and that girl was DEADLY with her scythe, who knows what level he's at!)

But they don't often see him around, nor is he known to really engage with anyone....until now.

Qrow grimaced. "Don't call me Mr. Branwen. Makes me feel as old as I really am. Qrow is fine." He took a long sip.

Chat blinked. "Uh....sure, Qrow, sir. So uh, if you don't mind me asking....."

"I'm here to talk to ya. Been noticing something while I've popped in and out of the HQ. Something....familiar." He took another sip. "People are avoiding you. Why?"

Chat winced slightly. "Oh. Well, I think it has to do with my power. It makes them nervous, I guess. Even though I would never misuse it....."

His ears drooped as Qrow drank again. "Ah yes, your power to give 'bad luck'"-he made quote marks with his fingers-"to anything, turning it to ash or whatever to destroy it." He looked at Chat as the cat hero stared at him.

After a few moments, Qrow sighed, putting his flask down. "Look kid, the reason I came to talk to you is because I know what that's like. You're not the only one here who has an ability that brings bad luck." He frowned. "Nor the only one who was ostracized for it."

Chat's eyes widened. "You...bring bad luck too?" When Qrow nodded, he looked surprised. "But....how?"

Qrow looked down, a neutral frown on his face. "You know how people from my universe have abilities or powers called Semblances. That’s what mine is-I give bad luck to anyone I meet, on or off field. Good in a fight, but otherwise...." he trailed off, sipping from his flask again.

The realization hit Chat the moment he fully took in the sentence. "You.....you can't turn it off?" He whispered, looking at Qrow a bit horrified. Qrow merely shrugged. "Pretty much. It's why you don't see me often-the less, the better."

"But......but then, why would people ostracize you for that? It's not your fault, it’s out of your control!" Chat frowned while Qrow shrugged again. "True as that is, people will always fear the unknown and strange."

Chat looked down. "....yeah. But then, wouldn't have that made you angry towards them?"

"....it did. But, do you know why I'm here today helping people instead of hurting them?" He looked straight at Chat, silver eyes meeting green. "It's because of my friends, who accepted me for who I am and helped me see that I didn't need to use my Semblance for....negative purposes. That I could be more than what everyone expected of me." His face softened slightly.

"Summer, Tai, and Ozpin all helped me see how else I could use it. And even if things are still tough sometimes, it's better than it used to be." He looked at Chat. "You know what you need to do."

Chat looked away. ".....I don't want to bother her. Really, it's not that bad. Ladybug has more important things to worry about-"

"So you think she doesn't already worry?" Qrow cut in. He frowned. "You haven't seen the looks she's given you, have you?"

"Wh-what? I....." Chat trailed off startled and Qrow continued. "Whenever you two are talking to someone and there's a break in the conversation, she looks at you with a small worried frown. She's not blind, she's been noticing the treatment you're getting."

"The only reason she hasn't done anything is because she's not aware of how much this affects you. Which is why you need to talk to her. Believe me, partners.....they're there for you. They support you, and look out for you." Qrow stared down at his flask. "That's what they're supposed to do." He finished flatly.

Chat thought he could hear a slight bitter tone in the man's voice, but chose to ignore it for now. He bit his lip. "So I should talk to Ladybug about what's been going on. I understand what you mean, I'm just....worried. I mean, I keep having these doubts that maybe they're right-"

"And that's why you need to talk, so she can let you know who is right and who is wrong." Qrow interrupted again. "Believe me, those sort of thoughts can hurt you if you keep them to yourself."

"....are you talking from experience?" Chat asked quietly, glancing at him. Qrow simply took a sip from his flask in response.

He stood up. "Well, I think I've said enough. You're a good kid-only someone like you could use a power meant to destroy for the side of good. It's a little admirable, really." He walked to the edge of the roof. "Just remember to open up more. It'll help you in the long run." He suddenly fell off.

Chat's eyes widened and he rushed to the edge. "Qrow!" He yelled, searching the dark frantically. He then jumped back to avoid a crow flying up toward his face. He landed on his bottom, and stared as the bird flew around him before flying into the distance.

....huh. That was unexpected. He sneezed, rubbing his nose with a frown. And of course his feather allergy has to act up.

He frowned as he thought about Qrow's words. If what he said was true, then already his Lady was worried. And that's the last thing he wanted.

He got up and stretched. Time to enlighten his Lady to the truth.

\---

When they returned to the HQ to start the week, Chat was feeling surprisingly well. It was the first time he felt that way after many weeks of doubts and isolation.

After he had met up with Ladybug after finishing his patrol, he told her everything. Her immediate reaction was not one he expected: instead of anger or horror, she simply pulled him close to give him a hug. She had held him close to give him comfort, and quietly told him that he deserved better.

It was like a weight had been lifted from him.

The first thing she did as they entered was head to the front desk to politely ask for the microphone. As soon as her request was granted, she had stated throughout the entire base in a firm voice that the behavior toward him would stop.

“I am sick and tired of seeing my friend being treated this way. Powers do not decide how a person is. Chat has always fought to protect Paris’ citizens, as well as protect me during battle. There have been times where he was compromised because he did so.”

Her voice wavered, then came back stronger than ever. “Should anyone still doubt his intentions, you are welcome to come discuss it with me.” _If you bother him, I will fight you._

Chat had never been more in love.

Afterwards, everyone had started to treat him normally again. It was slow going, but efforts were being made. Some even stepped forward to apologize to him directly, to which he accepted. He’d rather forgive and forget.

Sometimes while he walks through the halls, he thinks he catches a glimpse of a crow flying above him, as if checking on him. But when he looks, all he sees are shadows.

He smiles. He’s glad someone cared enough to help him.


End file.
